


Fabric dolls inspired by akamine_chan's 'The Sharpest Lives'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Fannish Sewing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabric dolls made for the multifandom craft challenge <a href="http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org">imadeathing</a> on Dreamwidth. Inspired by the two main characters in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/">akamine_chan</a>'s Killjoys series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/9343"><i>The Sharpest Lives</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric dolls inspired by akamine_chan's 'The Sharpest Lives'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take back the life you stole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338129) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> ALL the thanks to [Teigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/) and her St Happenstance's coffe house posts all through November 2012 - I would never have gotten the boring doll assembly done without it. Also to the rest of my reading list for letting me vent at you and worry that I would never get them finished. I could never have done it without all of you!

  
  
  


  
Photos from the sewing process and more verbiage in the community post [here](http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org/5716.html). 


End file.
